


The Most Special Gift

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: Special Gifts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: When his mother disappeared, Adrien realized that he essentially always had three parents. He decides to do something special for woman whom he views as a second mother to him.
Series: Special Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	The Most Special Gift

“Please, Father? Can I go shopping with my friends? It’s for mother’s day.” 

Gabriel glanced at his son, “But your mother is no long here- what do you want to do? Just tag along?” 

“Actually, I want to buy a gift for Nathalie.” Adrien smiled to his father, but was that smile was received with a small glare. 

“Nathalie isn’t your mother, Adrien. Why would you want to buy her a gift for Mother’s Day gift?” 

Adrien felt slightly hurt that his own father would even question why he’d want to do this… he was sure that he’d knew. He looked off to the side, and spoke, sounding defeated, “Because, ever since mom disappeared… Nathalie’s been there for me, like her. I just want to show her how much she means to me. I’ll just go, I’ve already wasted your time.” 

Gabriel watched his son Just before Adrien was about to leave the room, Gabriel called for him, “Adrien, come back.” Adrien returned to his side. Gabriel reached for his wallet, opened it, and gave Adrien a crisp 100 euro bill. “Don’t stay out too long. I expect you home in two hours.” Seeing Adrien’s face instantly light up made him smile a little too. 

“Thank you, Father!” Adrien said with glee, as he tucked the 100 euro bill into the pocket on his shirt. Before going out, he gave his father a hug. He was so thankful that he was letting him do this. The only problem is… he’s never really shopped for a gift for anyone on his own. Nathalie or his mother was always there to help him pick a present. When he meets up with Marinette, Nino and Alya, they were so excited that he was joining them. They were also more than happy to help him with his dilemma. They headed off to the mall, to pick out gifts for their mothers… and mother-figures. 

To be honest, Adrien had zero clues about what to get Nathalie as a present. He didn’t really know her too well, aside from the fact that she loved to read, and that she was really good at giving him his schedule every day. Picking a card was the easiest part of present shopping, he soon figured out. Thankfully, his three friends came loaded with ideas for him. Alya suggested a book, but Adrien figured she probably read every book out there at this point… he thinks about all the ones in his room he has yet to get to that she suggested to him! Nino suggested a record. It wasn’t a terrible idea, except he had no idea what kind of music she likes. He was almost positive it wasn’t classical, though. He liked Marinette’s idea the best: a bracelet. 

Just in time, too. As much as he wanted to spend more time with his friends. He got his ride home, and immediately rushed up to his room. He’d have to give his father the change back later. He closed the door to his room, and then sits down at his desk. He placed the box down on his desk, and removed the top. He admired the piece of jewelry- a simple silver bracelet, the metal shaped into a chain of infinity symbols, each one joined together by a small diamond. It was absolutely perfect, and glad that Marinette helped him spot it. He grabbed a pen from his desk, and clicked it. He opened up the card he had bought, and wrote at the very top,  _ “Dear Nathalie, _ ”... but that’s when he stopped. He pressed the top of the pen into his cheek as he stared at the card. He wanted this message to be meaningful, but not come across as too mushy. He suddenly had the perfect message, and he began to write. 

_ “You’ve been there for me for as long as I can remember. You’ve done so much for me, and I never got a chance to thank you properly. This is only a small gesture of my gratitude for you, because no words or item in the world can express my full gratitude for you. Ever since Mom disappeared, I viewed you more and more as my second mom, even though you always were one to me. You make sure I’m doing what I need to and care for me, like my mom did. I’m not sure what Father and I would be like without you. I know he’s not good at telling people how he feels, but I know he appreciates you just as much as me. _

_ Happy Mother’s Day, Love, Adrien”  _

He clicked the pen and set it back down as he read over his note. It was certainly meaningful, but he thought it came out a bit mushier than anticipated. Plagg appears from out of his shirt, and takes one look at the card and message, and then the bracelet. 

“Is this some sort of love note and gift for Ladybug?” He asks, sounding disgusted. 

Adrien chuckles, “No, it’s for Nathalie. Tomorrow is Mother’s Day.” 

“Is Nathalie your mom now or something?” 

“No Plagg… Mother’s Day can be used to celebrate your actual mom, or someone who’s like a mom to you… Like Nathalie.” Adrien explained. 

“Oh, I see… but your card is still mushy.” 

“Gee, thanks…” Adrien mumbled sarcastically, as the kwami went back into hiding. He put the card into its envelope, and put the lid back on the box for the bracelet. He was anxious about what tomorrow would bring, and he swore time began to drag its feet at the very moment he put his pen down. 

Thankfully, he was able to make it through the rest of the evening despite time feeling like it was moving at a snail’s pace. It was finally the morning, and while he usually liked to spend his Sunday morning being lazy, he practically rushed to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He was just about to head downstairs, but Plagg stopped him, and poked his head out from his shirt. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” The kwami asked, gesturing towards his owner’s desk.

Of course! Adrien stopped, and ran back to his desk, to grab the small box, with a small bow on the top of the box, and the card. “Thanks Plagg.” He said, as the kwami retreated. Now, he was ready. He headed downstairs, and then the door to the office to his right opening slowly. It was Nathalie. She seemed surprised to see him up, and already downstairs so early. She emerged, and met him at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Good morning, Adrien. You’re up earlier than usual today. Normally I’d have to drag you out of bed 15 minutes from now.” Nathalie greeted him, as she looked at him. She noticed the boy holding an envelope and a small box, but said nothing. 

Adrien looked a bit nervous now as he slowly presented her with the two items in his hand. “Good morning, Nathalie. This is for you…. I was a bit too excited to wait until later… So I wanted to give this to you now.” She was surprised, but took them, and opened the small gift box, with Gabriel now unknowingly watching them from the office doors. Nathalie smiled as she admired the silver bracelet. She took it out, and immediately unclasped it. She wrapped it around her right wrist, and securely clasped it to her. It certainly was a lovely bracelet- and she loved it even more that it was from him. 

“Adrien… It’s a very lovely bracelet…” She began, a small smile on her lips, as she closed up the small gift box, “but what’s the occasion? It’s not my birthday today, you know that…” 

“Read my card, and you’ll know.” He instructs her, gesturing to the light purple envelope she was holding. She did so, and pulled the card from the envelope, and opened it. She began to read it, and it soon evident that his words had touched her. She felt tears pouring down her face as she finished the card. She pulled him in for a hug, and he hugged her back, just as tight. 

“Did… you like it?” Adrien asked, with a big smile on his face, and tears coming to his eyes. 

Nathalie looked at him and ran her thumb delicately under his eye to wipe away his tears. “I… I loved it, Adrien. Thank you. You really are a special boy, with a heart of gold.” Adrien hugged her once more and buried her face into her shoulder as he felt more tears coming to his eyes. 

Gabriel was watching this from a far, with a smile on his face. He underestimated just how strong they were bonded, and now he understood why Adrien wanted to do such a kind act for her. He felt bad about giving Adrien a hard time about it yesterday. She was worthy of all kindness, and more, he realized. Nathalie then let go of Adrien, and told him to go sit for breakfast. She began to make her way back to the office, placing the card and empty box on her desk, next to her keyboard. She was just about to leave to speak with Adrien about his week, but she was stopped. 

“Nathalie, may I… look at your bracelet?” Gabriel asks. She nodded once, and presented her hand. He took it, and admired the lovely infinity bracelet on her wrist. “It is very lovely.”

“It is. He must get his good taste in fashion from you.” She joked. 

He smiled slightly as he looked once to Emilie’s portrait, and then back to her. “Nathalie… I know Emilie would be so pleased to see our son so well taken care of by such an amazing woman such as yourself.” 

Nathalie felt herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion again, trying her hardest not to cry again. She hugged him suddenly, and he returned her hug. “Thank you, Gabriel…” 

“No, thank you. Happy Mother’s Day, Nathalie, you truly are the most special gift.” 


End file.
